Der geheimnisvolle Wandspiegel
by Raven Angelique
Summary: Die Nachfolger der Weasley-Zwillinge schlagen zu


**Der geheimnisvolle Wandspiegel**

In einem düsteren Korridor von Hogwarts hing ein Wandspiegel. Niemand, nicht einmal die Lehrer oder die Geister von Hogwarts, wussten, wo er herkam oder wem er gehört hatte. Er war auf einmal da gewesen, wie von Geisterhand. Er war groß und reich verziert mit unheimlichen Fratzen und Verzierungen. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen hatten, wenn sie an ihn vorbeigingen das Gefühl, als würde sie etwas oder jemand aus dem Spiegel beobachten.

Ging ein Schüler oder Lehrer allein daran vorbei, war er der Meinung, als sei ein Wispern oder Flüstern zu hören. Ging hingegen eine Schülerin oder Lehrerin allein daran vorbei, war sie der Meinung, ein leises Pfeifen oder Gelächter gehört zu haben. Catherine Longbottom, Rose Weasley sowie einige andere Mädchen schworen, dass der Spiegel sie angesprochen habe.

Die Lehrer von Hogwarts untersuchen ihn auf alle Art von Magie – egal ob weiß oder schwarz – aber erfolglos. Peeves geriet in Verdacht, der Übertäter dieses Streiches zu sein, aber Peeves schob jeden Verdacht von sich und zwar glaubhaft: Seit der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts vor neunzehn Jahren hatte Peeves den Schülern und Lehrern wie gewohnt den einen oder anderen Streich gespielt aber nur noch in gemäßigter Form. Peeves war vielmehr seit dieser Zeit Stolz darauf, dass Professor McGonagall ihn in die Verteidigung Hogwarts einbezogen hatte.

Alle Versuche, das Geheimnis des Wandspiegels zu erforschen, blieben erfolglos. Schließlich beschlossen die Lehrer, den Spiegel zu entfernen, ohne Erfolg. Der Spiegel rührte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle, egal welcher Zauber auch angewandt wurde.

Die Schüler mieden fortan diesen Korridor oder durchquerten ihn nur in Grüppchen. Sobald es dunkel wurde, betrat den Gang kein Schüler mehr vor lauter Angst, obwohl er eine Abkürzung zum Astronomieturm darstellte.

Das Schuljahr neigte sich seinem Ende zu. Die Lehrerversammlung hatte inzwischen beschlossen, in den Ferien Hilfe von Außen zu holen. Zuerst sollte jemand aus dem Zaubereiministerium sein Glück mit dem Wandspiegel versuchen. Sollte auch das ohne Erfolg bleiben, müsste man sich nach jemand anderem umsehen.

Am späten Abend – am nächsten Tag fand die Rückreise der Schüler nach Hause statt – schlichen zwei Gestalten so lautlos wie es ihnen möglich war, durch die Gänge und Korridore von Hogwarts zum Wandspiegel.

Dort entfernten sie mit Hilfe eines magischen Superklebelösers den Spiegel von der Wand, verkleinerten ihn mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe und machten sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Sie stellten fest, dass ihr Gemeinschaftsraum schon verlassen war, da ihre Mitschüler aufgrund der Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach London früh schlafen gegangen waren.

Sie ließen sich deshalb in zwei der gemütlichen Sessel am Kamin sinken und freuten sich über ihren gelungenen Streich. „Ich beneide dich um diesen Onkel, James", lachte Jack leise, „Wer sollte uns auf die Schliche kommen, dass wir den Spiegel dort aufgehängt haben."

„Onkel George ist echt toll", grinste James Potter, „ich freu mich schon darauf, ihm davon zu erzählen. Er meint dann bestimmt, wir würden ihm und Onkel Fred ernsthaft Konkurrenz machen. Muss nur aufpassen, dass Mom nichts rauskriegt. Dad behauptet immer, sie wäre genauso wie Grandma, die hätte auch immer rausbekommen, wenn er und Onkel Ron etwas angestellt hatten. Mom würde es glatt fertig bringen, uns einen Heuler zu schicken, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt und alle würden es wissen.

„Das wäre echt eine Katastrophe", seufzte Jack und gähnte, „komm, lass uns schlafen gehen. Es ist spät und der Tag morgen wird lang. Bin gespannt, was dein Onkel George dir diesmal für Streiche beibringt. Vielleicht sollten wir uns auch die nächsten Wochen etwas zurückhalten. Die Sache mit dem Spiegel kann man vielleicht auch noch einmal wiederholen. Wenn nicht wir, dann eventuell Kinder, Nichten oder Neffen von uns in vielleicht zwanzig Jahren, wenn sich niemand mehr an den Wandspiegel erinnert. Das war ein Spaß."

Sie lachten und schlichen sich in ihren Schlafsaal.


End file.
